


Ice Cream

by illegalgreek, miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little levihan adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalgreek/pseuds/illegalgreek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange decides that she wants ice cream despite it being Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

It was the middle of a cold night when Hange decided that she wanted to have an adventure. Laying down with eyes wide open, staring at the blurry ceiling, her mind pondering things to do, finally she decided on something small.

“Levi.”

“Hmm?”

She sat up and put her glasses on, looking at Levi.

“I want some ice cream.”

“Ughh wha-no”

Hange stood up, the blanket falling from her body, the cold air attacking her skin.

“Levi, we have to.”

She able to hear his muffled ‘no’ as he  rolled in the bed, pulling the blanket closer to him. Hange frowned and walked to his side, a sharp hiss coming from Levi’s mouth as she smacked his thigh.

“We gotta.”

Levi peeked out his bundle of blankets, glaring at the woman standing before him, “No.’

“Levi, this is very important.”

“Barely.”

“Levi, this could mean life and death.”

Levi let out a groan and covered his face with the blanket, “No.”

“Levi.”

“No."

“Levi.”

“...”

“Please.”

“Why?”

“It’s for science.”

Levi grunted and sat up, wrapping the blanket around himself, “Everything is for science with you.”

“I know right,” Hange grinned and went to put on clothes, her bare feet tapping on the cold floor, leaving Levi grumbling on the bed.

 

* * *

 

Once out of the house Hange raced Levi to the car, or as Levi claims Hange ran to their car leaving him at the doorway putting on his  coat. Once he got in the car Hange had already started it up, immediately turning on the heater, she grinned at Levi as he closed the door, "I beat you."

Levi shot her a blank stare and crossed his arms, "If you're gonna be the driver, drive."

"Good point," instead of driving she turned on the radio, but neither she or Levi expected the music to blare at full volume. Drums and guitars beat blasted into their ears as they both sat upright, and Levi swore he almost had a heart attack. Both their hands flew to the radio system in attempt to low it down only to succeed in making it louder.

Finally, in a fit of energy, Levi slammed the power button. They both sat in silence as they tried recovering from the shock, Levi's ears still ringing with the sounds of shrill instruments. Soon enough Hange let out a giggle which then spiraled into a fit of laughter, Levi tried his best to glare but upon seeing the look of utter glee on her face he couldn't help but smile a little.

 

"Hurry up and drive, Four-Eyes."

She nodded as she finally stopped laughing, a big smile still playing on her lips, "Gotta be careful next time."

After that outburst they drove in a slight silence, Hange breaking it from time to time to tell him little fragments from her dream.

"You were wearing this metal contraption again, the one I told you about last time!"

"And you were riding a pretty big horse. Seriously sitting on that horse made you seem tall."

He scowled at that comment but didn't say anything.

"And there was a lot of trees, really big tree-"

"Big ass trees."

"Exactly, and a bunch of wires flying around, it was a lot like my other dream but this one was..." Her eyebrows scrunched up as she pushed her glasses up, "Much more peaceful."

More silence.

"Plus!-"

"You just passed CVS."

"Wha-, oh shit!"

After awhile of Hange trying to make a lawful U-turn they finally made it into the parking lot of CVS, Hange parking quickly into what Levi would call 'Asshole Parking'.

"You're taking up two spaces."

"We'll be quick, no one will notice, c'mon!"

She opened her door, shivering as a gust of cold wind blew into the car, Levi groaned and pulled his jacket on closer as he got out of the car, Hange already two steps ahead of him. She ran to the store doors, tossing the keys to Levi, "Lock the car!"

And that was exactly what Levi did, not before grumbling and complaining under his breath.

After he locked the car he went into the store, a sigh escaping his lips as the warm air surrounded him. He then made his way to where Hange most likely was, the frozen section. When he got there he expected to see her already grabbing a bucket of ice cream but instead she was standing still, her eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.

"Levi."

"Hmm."

"They don't have the flavor I want."

She frowned and crouched down, looking more intently at the different brands of ice cream. Levi crouched beside Hange and looked at her, "What flavor do you want?"

"Cookies n' Cream."

"Tch, they always have that in stores," He stood up and searched the different ice creams.

"... Let's check with the cashier."

 

* * *

 

Much to Hange's disappointment the store didn't have Cookies n' Cream. They were both walking out of the store while Hange grumbled, "No Cookies n' Cream, it's winter, how would they run out of ice cream."

The complaints went on and on until they both got into the car, Hange jammed the keys into the ignition as Levi yawned.

"We going back home now?"

Hange scoffed and pulled out the parking lot, "Don't be absurd. We're going to Walmart."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Levi."

"Hm?"

"Wanna  hear a pun?"

"No."

"What happens to a scientist when they die?"

"..."

"They Barium!"

Hange laughed hysterically at her joke then Levi flicked her head, "You passed Walmart."

"Wha- Crap not again."

Luckily this time there were two ways to get into the Walmart parking lot so it didn't take much time for Hange to park the car. When they got into the store Hange wrapped her arm around Levi's shoulders, "Short stuff, here's the plan, you search half of the frozen aisle and I search the other half. Okay?"

Levi nodded in agreement then Hange smiled and kissed his head, "Good job!" She made a beeline to the frozen aisle, Levi sighing and going after her.

 

* * *

 

Levi wandered slowly down the aisle, looking carefully at the variety before him. Butter rum, mint

chocolate chip, plain old vanilla. Ah, Cookies and cream! Levi grabbed it and called for Hange.

“Found it! Get over here!”

“Really? Yes!” Hange ran around the corner, but stopped suddenly even before getting to Levi. He noticed her expression change drastically.

“What? Cookies and cream, right? This was the only one they had.”

“Well…”

“Well what?” Levi answered, his annoyance beginning to grow.

“Well, I really like Breyers…” Hange kind of trailed off, sensing Levi’s frustration.

“What’s this then?”

“It’s Great Value. The store brand.”

Levi stared at her for what seemed like an hour then sighed, putting the container back in the freezer.

“Well, now what?”

Hange shot Levi a smile, “There’s a gas station next door, right? Maybe they have a pint?”

“We’ve already been out in the cold this much, what’s a little more.”

As soon as the automatic doors opened, Levi and Hange ran full speed to the car, unlocking it as soon as they were close enough. Levi swore it got colder. Neither one even put their seatbelt on, as it was just a short drive across the parking lot. She pulled in parallel in front of the building, to Levi’s dismay.

“This isn’t even a spot! Fix it!” But Hange was already out of the car and in the door.

Levi begrudgingly followed, mumbling under his breath. “We’re going to get a damn ticket.”

“Don’t be stupid. Cops have better things to do,” Hange replied heading to the glass encased counter. She heard the man’s voice through the little vented opening.

“What’d ya need?”

“Ice cream!” Hange answered excitedly.

He pointed to the coolers on his left, looking back down at his magazine. She turned and bounced to the doors. Levi slowly followed, making a vow that this would be the last place. Find something or go without.

As he reached Hange, though, a smile spread across her face. Oh thank God.

“Levi! Levi! It’s here! It’s here! They have 2 pints left, one for each of us!”

She threw her arms around Levi, dragging him into her celebratory dance. He pulled away, taking the pints up to the counter as she danced along behind him. As Levi slid the money into the tray to pass back to the cashier, Hange did a happy dance behind him. He could swear he heard her singing about ice cream too.

He exchanged a “too tired for this shit” look with the guy behind the glass, picked up his ice cream, and left, Hange still dancing behind him all the way to the car.

“Give me the keys. You’re too hyped up on ice cream excitement to drive.”

Hange threw the keys over the car to Levi, then got in and buckled up. From the passenger seat, a song began.

“Ice cream! Ice cream! I finally got my ice cream! Can’t wait to eat it gone! Yummy yummy ice cream!”

Levi reached for the radio, deciding that blaring drums and guitar would be preferable over that racket, but Hange smacked his hand out of the way without missing a beat.

“Focus on the road, little man! My singing will lead the waaaaayyyy! Back home! And to ice creeeeeaaam!”

She sang all the way home, into the house, and finally stopped when she pulled out a spoon and opened the container.

“Aaaaahhh! Aaaahhh! Dun dun!!” She belted out as she exposed the delicious ice cream she’d been waiting and searching for all night. Levi rested his head on his hands as he watched her, finally getting what she’d been wanting. Relief, slight happiness, and exhaustion swept over him. Hange scooped a giant spoonful and took a bite. She let the ice cream melt on her tongue, relishing the delicious flavor she just had to have.

“Mmm, so good. So worth it.” She moaned as she slid the spoon out of her mouth. “Well worth it, wouldn’t you say?”

“Hmm, sure,” Levi responded sleepily.

Hange picked up the lid, put it back on, and put the pints in the freezer. Levi popped up, confused.

“What the hell? That’s it? We looked all night for this damn ice cream and that’s all you eat?”

“Yeah, that’s the good shit. Just needed a taste. Well, good night!” Hange tossed the spoon into the sink and headed to the bedroom, leaving Levi alone in the kitchen, dazed and confused.

He finally just dropped his head, claiming defeat to one of Hange’s foolish schemes. But even as he wiped the ice cream drops off the counter he felt a small smile creep on his lips.

A short adventure for a short night was definitely well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Major kudos to miss_hula_girl for helping with this (more like writing half of it)  
> Almost gave up on this writing mid-way but she helped me finish it!


End file.
